


Wake me up when it's all over (when I'm wiser and I'm older)

by LilacSoulw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Autistic Peter Parker, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hair Playing, Heart-to-Heart, Hurt/Comfort, Literally never starker, NOT STARKER - Freeform, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Platonic Cuddling, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sleepy Cuddles, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Ya frickin nasties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacSoulw/pseuds/LilacSoulw
Summary: Peter decides it's time to tell Tony he's autisticEnds in cuddles bc it's me, and you shouldn't expect anything less.Hope you guys like it💜💜Title from the song 'wake me up' by Avicii
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 254





	Wake me up when it's all over (when I'm wiser and I'm older)

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to make a disclaimer: I do have autism, this is all just based off of my own personal experience as an autistic person. But everyone's experience with autism is different. 
> 
> This is just my personal experiences.

Today was the day. Today was the day Peter was going to tell Tony that he has autism. 

He was terrified, to put it bluntly. The only person he's ever really told was Ned, MJ kinda figured it out, and May was there when he was diagnosed. 

He's always known there was something different about him. Little things, like how he couldn't wear socks, cause they bugged him too much. Like how he couldn't stand certain textures, how he couldn't do crowds of people. Just little things that would seem simple to other people. 

He's sure Tony's noticed something by now, he noticed everything. He knows his mentor has caught him playing with pieces of string he pulled off his hoodie, or the way he would chew on his shirt collar when he was focusing. 

He never really brought it up, which Peter is very grateful for. But he decided that it's time to tell him. Aunt May told him there's nothing to worry about, and that he won't think any less of him, but Peter can't get rid of the knot in the pit of his stomach. 

Will he hate him? Will he think he's stupid? Will he think he's a freak? 

To say he was nervous on the ride to the tower would be an understatement. Happy had noticed, normally the kid would be rambling on about his whole day by now, but he just stayed quiet, looking out the window well absentmindedly messing with a loose thread on his jeans. 

"You okay, kid?" 

Peter startled slightly at the sudden words, but quickly settled back into his seat. "Yeah, I'm fine" He mumbled. Happy sighed, but let it go. 

Tony will fix it. He always does. 

___________

While in the elevator he practiced what he was going to say. He was hoping it would be slightly easier, since it was a movie night, and not a lab day. 

And movie night meant cuddles. 

Peter knew he was always slightly more reliant on physical contact and reassurance than others, it had always been a constant. Tony had obviously noticed, he took to it surprisingly well, he was more than willing to sit on the couch with a spiderling clinging to him with sticky hands. 

It was a normal thing for Peter to slip a finger through his belt loop in public when he was nervous, or for Tony to run his hand through his curls, or even for Peter to fall asleep on him during there movie nights. 

Tony surprisingly found that he didn't mind the physical contact. He found it comforting to have his kid in his arms where he knew he was safe, and playing with his hair calmed him more than he'd ever like to admit. It was just nice. Nice to have someone to take care of. 

Peter walked into the penthouse with a pit in his stomach, and anxiety clawing at his throat. He absentmindedly wrapped the loose thread from his shirt around his finger, and walked into the common room. 

Tony was unsurprisingly already waiting for him, and had cued up the next episode of Rupauls drag race, with a million blankets and pillows surrounding him, ready to bundle up his Spider-child with. 

Despite the nausea boiling in his stomach, Peter smiled slightly at the way his father figure was waiting for him to burrow into his side like he always did. 

Tony looked up and saw Peter and smiled, the soft smile he reserved just for Peter. His eyes softened and motioned for Peter to sit down beside him. 

Peter of course, quickly accepted the wordless invitation, and tucked himself against his mentor, burying his face into his side. Tony chuckled and wrapped an arm around him. 

Tony was about to press play on the remote, when Peter stopped him. 

"Mr. Stark, wait. I uh, have something I wanna tell you um, before we watch the show" He stuttered, his stomach doing flips. Tony looked at him curiously, with a raised eyebrow. 

"What's up, kid?" 

Peter gulped and took a deep breath. He sat up slightly, and Tony frowned. Eye contact was difficult for him sometimes, but he felt like he should probably look at him for this conversation. 

"I'm, um, I'm.....Autistic" He said quietly, looking down at the blanket in his lap, squishing it in his fingers. 

Tony was quiet for a moment, you could practically hear the wheels turning in his head. He probably should have guessed something like this. He'd noticed little things, like how the kid never wore socks, or how he would fiddle around with anything within his reach, seemingly without even realizing it. He didn't know a lot about autism, but hell if he won't buy every book on it, and read every fucking article he can find. He would do anything for Peter. 

Peter was holding his breath, instead of breaking the silence that had surrounded them, Tony reached out and tucked Peter back against his chest, and rested his chin atop the mess of curls that he loved so much. 

"You know I'll love you no matter what, right?" He murmured above his head. 

Peter pulled away slightly, fingers tracing the arc reactor in Tony's chest, eyes lit with a dim blue glow. Looking more like a child than usual. 

If it was literally anyone else, he would have repulser blasted them in the face by now. But there was something so childlike and curious about the way Peter would stare into his glowing blue heart, with such pure curiosity, the way he would trace the groves, with a small hand, the way his eyes would glow blue from the light. 

It was nothing short of adorable. 

He never really minded. Peter nodded absentmindedly, still tracing staring into the blue glow that never failed to calm him. Tony ran a hand through his curly hair, Peter leaned into the touch with content sigh. "Love you too" Peter yawned. 

Tony smiled, and tucked a rouge curly behind Peter's ear. "This doesn't change anything" He murmured, "you're still my genius, adorable, dorky Spider-child" 

Peter smiled bashfully at that, and leaned his face into Tony's palm, where it was still rested in his hair. 

Peter's smile dropped slightly, and Tony frowned. "What's wrong, bubs?" He asked softly. 

Peter glanced up at him for a split second, and then looked back into the reactor. "You don't think I'm a freak?" He asked so quietly that Tony had to strain to hear it. 

Once he had processed what he had said, he sat there frozen for a moment in utter disbelief. Once he snapped himself out of it, he grabbed Peter under the arms, and pulled he into his lap, one leg on either side of his waist, so he was facing him, and gently lifted his chin, to meet his gaze. 

"You are not a freak, you hear me? Genius? Yep. Sweet? Absolutely. Kind? Extremely. Nerdy? A little bit" He teased lightly. 

Peter giggled slightly, to which Tony mentally high fived himself. "You are absolutely not a freak, bud" He said strongly. 

"Thank you" Peter whispered. He wrapped short arms around Tony's neck, and clung to him. Tony buried his face in Peter's curls, and planted a few small kisses on his hair. 

"I don't ever wanna hear you call yourself that ever again" He murmured into his hair. Peter nodded into the crook of Tony's neck, and nuzzled closer. 

They sat like that for awhile, Peter in his lap, Tony rocking them side to side slightly, one hand buried in brown, messy curls. Tony hummed absentmindedly -A lullaby his mom used to sing to him when he was little. 

By the time he was finished humming the song, Peter was already asleep, one hand still rested on the arc reactor, the other wrapped around Tony's middle and Tony's face buried in soft curls. 

Tony continued rocking them side to side until he fell asleep himself, reveling in the feeling of having his kid safe in his arms. 

"Never change, mimmo"


End file.
